The Tales of a Red Reaper
by Darkpop269 2.0
Summary: Okay lets face it. I can't do summaries. So here it is: An American gets his hands on a NervGear through his Japanese friend. Now he is stuck in the game and is mildly agitated. He is going on a adventure folks and he ain't gonna like it. Rated teen cuz' I'm paranoid.
1. The Start of a Death Game(Fixed)

The Tales of a Red Reaper

By: Darkpop269

Chapter 1: The Start of a Death Game

United States of America

Lansing, Michigan

Dec-27-13, 11:27pm

In a quiet neighborhood in the middle of the night in a average size house a young man was jumping happily around in circles. The reason he was jumping was a strange helmet looking object in a box from Japan. This strange helmet was actually a fancy and expensive piece of hardware that allowed a person the ability to enter a video game and play it in a way that was similar to real life. This object was called a NerveGear.

"This just goes to prove that I can trust Teru!" The young man bellowed as he continued to go in circles. "He got me something that was not supposed to be released to the U.S. for a few more months!"

The young man was referring to Teru Taisho one of his Japanese gaming buddies. They had started as rivals in random MMORPG's. But since then they had become an unstoppable tagteam. Now they were going to explore the possibilities of VRMMORPG's. The young man finally calmed down and bolted across the room for his phone.

"I really hate the international call fee but he has to be thanked." The young man said as he hit the familiar phone number.

 _"Hello you have..."_ The young man had done this so many times that he skipped over introduction message. _"Hit 1 to accept the charged price of: $24.50 or hit 2 to..."_

The 1 was hit as the young man mumbled about the rising price of his calls. Now the young man stood there waiting for his friend to answer. He stood there for a full 25 seconds and then was sent to voicemail.

 _"You have reached the residents of Teru Taisho who is currently unable to answer the phone due to the fact that he is using a NerveGear. Please leave a message after the beep!"_ A synthetic version of the young man's friend played and he hung up.

"And now all my trust is gone!" Raged the young man. "We were going to start together and I just wasted 24 bucks! I'm going to sleep!"

He walked away from the phone muttering many dark things. As he walked through the halls of his small house he realized he hadn't brushed his teeth. With that he took a sharp turn to the left and entered his bathroom.

He flipped the light switch and headed to the sink. When he reached it he looked into the mirror just above the sink. A sight of messy brown hair, chaotic hazel eyes, black rimmed glasses, and a scraggly half grown beard met his eyes. He was slouched over due to fact he was almost 7 feet tall and had a skinny but muscular body. He opened his mouth and frowned at his yellowish teeth.

"Sometimes I wish I remembered to do this more." Mumbled the young man to himself. "These teeth make it so I can't smile."

After he brushed his teeth he walked to his bedroom. When he entered the room a jacket fell off the door handle on the other side. On the jacket the name Corton Vertex was proudly stitched. The now named Corton threw the jacket onto his gaming chair and laid down on his king sized bed and slipped under its covers.

"..." Corton stared at his bedroom ceiling in boredom.

"Okay who am I kidding." Corton said sitting up. "I need to play a game on that thing!"

With that Corton threw off his blankets and ran to his living room. When he reached the box he lifted out the NerveGear and ran back towards his room only to stop when his hand brushed a piece of paper. He turned over the the NerveGear and saw a note taped to it.

 _So Corton here's that NerveGear you asked for. It was not easy getting it out there legally but I still did it. Oh and something for you to know. It's already got a game on it! It's called Sword Art Online! Hope to see you in the virtual world soon!_

Your friend Teru.

"Sword Art Online?" Cotton asked himself. "Oh wait that's the game Teru tested! He said it was really good so hopefully this isn't a let down."

Corton continued to his room and then he synced the NerveGear to his Wi-Fi. After that he placed on his head and waited for it to activate. When it did he saw a massive line of Japanese text appeared before him.

"Thank you Teru for your random Japanese lessons." Corton said as he read it. "Okay let's see. I have say 'link start' then pat down my body for some reason. Then after those two things I can play."

After he did what it asked he was assaulted by colors that forced him to close his eyes. When the bright light was gone he cracked open his left eye. In front of him was character customization menu for Sword Art Online. A few minutes later Corton's avatar was as close to his original self as possible but a lot shorter. The final touch was naming himself.

"I shall call myself Equinox!" Equinox said happily as he hit the start button. "And now to join the game!"

A bright flash of light and then Equinox was in a large city. As he looked around he heard a few Japanese voices yell out in rage. When he turned and looked behind him he saw a crowd of people. Equinox turned towards them and started walking hoping to find Teru.

"Thank you again Teru for teaching me Japanese." Equinox muttered to himself.

"That dual was rigged!" He heard a girl's voice yell out.

"Yeah!" A man's voice yelled out. "There was no way he could win!"

"It's not my fault he agreed to the fight." A cocky male teenager yelled out.

"You're level 5!" The girl's voice ringed out again. "You shouldn't be going around challenging the newbs!"

"You're just using it to make cheap money!" A new guy voice yelled out.

"So what if I am!" The cocky voice yelled again. "It's not like it's doing anything."

"It is doing something!" A familiar voice yelled out. "It's making it harder on the new players!"

Equinox tuned out the other voices now that he had heard Teru. As he drew close to the group he realized how under powered he was. Everywhere he looked he saw players in armor and had some kind of weapon. He was in a red shirt and black pants with no shoes. A 2-foot dagger was at his hip.

"Hey you there!" A voice yelled making Equinox jump. "How come you ain't in armor?"

Equinox turned to see a massive African American in heavy armor with a great axe strapped to his back walking towards him. Equinox just stared in shock as the massive man as they walked towards him. As he got closer he realized that he was not a violent soul but just someone who wanted to be help out.

"I just started." Equinox replied.

"We then let me help you out." The new man said reaching out a hand. "The name is Agil."

"Equinox." He responded accepting the hand.

"We then Equinox follow me. I know a good place to get some cheap but good armor and maybe a better weapon." Agil said before turning around and started walking. Equinox followed him knowing that he could always talk to Teru later.

When they finally stopped walking they were at a blacksmith's shop. The random sets of armor inside looked weak but in reality they were the toughest armor in the city. The weapons didn't look much better than his knife but Equinox wanted more reach.

"Hey Agil? How am I supposed to buy this? I don't got any money." Equinox said looking over to his temporary companion.

"All new players start out with 5000 col. Col is the currency of Sword Art Online if you didn't know." Agil told Equinox.

"Well that's convenient." Equinox said but blinked when he thought of something. "Hey Agil how do I get into my inventory?"

"You swipe down with your right index finger." Agil responded.

Equinox did just that and sure enough a main menu opened up in front of him. He saw a relatively simple menu. It had six options to choose between a Inventory/character menu, a friends/guild menu, a communication menu, a maps/quests menu, and finally a settings menu.

Equinox hit the inventory/character menu and looked at his Stats. 250-HP, 12-AR, 18-STR, and 15-AGI. As for non-combat skills he had Light Armor Proficiency, First Aid, and Simple Weapon Proficiency. For minor skills he had Cocking-10, Sewing-10, Sprint-15, Searching-20, Hearing-15, Acrobatics-10, Intimidation-15 and Hiding-25. As for combat-skills he had Firm Defense and Blind Fighting. But strangest of all was a skill that said Unique: ? Mastery.

Equinox shrugged at the last one and then went over to his Equipment. All that was there was Civilian Clothes and a 2 foot Dagger that did 10 damage. He closed his menu and then started to explore the shop.

As he passed a armor rack something caught his eye. Red and black armor with spikes all over it. Equinox walked up to it and a menu popped up in front of it. He hit it and read the info on the armor.

Rare Item: Demon Blood Iron Armor: +12 to AR, -3 AGI, and +8 to STR. Bonus +8 to Intimidation and Skill: Fists of Steel. Heavy Armor. Item HP-1500. Cost 2300 col. Buy: Yes or No?

Equinox bought the armor almost instantly. Then he went over to the weapons were once again something caught his eye immediately. It was a spear mixed with a hook and a axe. Or simply a Halberd. He approached it and activated its menu.

Uncommon Item: Imperial Halberd: STR level of 26 needed to weiled. 28 Damage. +2 STR, -1 AGI. Bonus Skill: Deep Wounds. Exotic Weapon. Item HP-1100. Cost 1850 col. Buy: Yes or No?

He accepted it and then walked over to Agil who was talking to an NPC. Then he stopped when one last thing caught his eye. A simple red cloak. He stepped up to it and hit the menu.

Common Item: Red Cloak: +8 to Hiding and +2 to Intimidate. Bonus Skill: Shadow Walker. Simple Armor. Item HP-870. Cost 250 col. Buy: Yes or No?

With 600 col to his name Equinox finally went back to Agil. Agil was still talking to the NPC who he had been earlier but was now leaning up against a wall. When Equinox reached him Agil stopped talking to the NPC and they left the shop.

"How come you're not in your armor?" Agil asked.

"I need a skill to put it on." Equinox responded.

"If it's Heavy Armor I'll trade you the knowledge for 250 col." Agil offered bringing up the trade menu out of his communication menu.

"Thanks!" And with a simple swipe of his right finger Equinox could put on his armour. "Hey you know any weapon trainers?"

"Yeah my buddy Thinker found an NPC over by the Hand-to-Hand Dogo." Agil replied.

After 30 minutes of walking they reach the NPC. When Equinox talked to the NPC he found the skill he needed. Exotic Weapons: You can use Scimitars, Claymores, Halberds, Flails, Crossbows, and ?s. Cost 300 col and an exotic weapon must me in your possession. Yes or No?

Now with 50 col to his name Equinox followed Agil out of the trading room and equipped his new gear. The Halberd was strapped to the back of his cloak while his cloak hide his armor from view. To others he looked like a cloaked demon with a hybrid weapon on his back. Agil suddenly stopped and looked at Equinox.

"Okay I can only do one more thing for you." He told his companion. "And that is to teach you how to fight."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Equinox said.

"Right! Now follow me!" Agil commanded.

A few minutes later they were outside the city in a valley filled with low level monsters. Agil and Equinox were holding their weapons but only Equinox was fighting. The opponents were a few cat sized wasps that seemed content about attacking only one player.

"Okay remember the green bar to your left is your health bar and the green bar above there heads are there health!" Agil yelled to Equinox. "The crystal above heads also tell you about people. Green is good player, Yellow means they've committed a crime, while Red means they're either a monster or a Player Killer! While the bar next to them shows the current health."

Equinox swung his Halberd with it on its axe side. As it cut through the air it cleaved a wasp in half. Then he dodged to the left to avoid one of the wasp's stingers but hooked it as it flew over him and slammed it to the ground. And with the final wasp he simply stabbed it with the spear end of the Halberd.

"You got some skill!" Agil said. "You use the axe, the spike, and the hook almost perfectly."

"I got no rewards from that but I did manage to level up." Equinox said as he put 3 main skill points into HP raising it by 30. With the minor skill points he put 3 into Sneak and 3 into Acrobatics.

"Well now you know the ropes of the game." Agil said. "I am going to friend request you and then move on back to the city."

After accepting the request Equinox and Agil went separate ways. Agil to the city to help newbies and Equinox kept fighting monsters. After a few more fights he decided to head back to the city. But on the way he saw two people.

"They're doing the exact same thing me and Agil did." Equinox said watching the guy in a bandanna get beat up by a boar while a guy in black gave him tips. "Well might as well meet them."

So with that Equinox was on his next mission: Talking to those two people. As he made his way towards them he noticed the guy with the bandanna curved short sword start to glow a bright red when he put it on his shoulder. The next thing Equinox knew the bandanna dude was on the other side of the boar and it disintegrated.

"Why does he get a glowing weapon!" Equinox bellowed. "I want a glowing weapon!"

Now Equinox was now sprinting full force at the two unknown people when felt an urge to dodge to the right. He did that and the ground ripped open and a over-sized worm burst from the ground in the place he had just been. The worm continued to raise from the ground until it was 24 feet tall. The name Noob Slayer was hanging above it's head and the large number of 340 was its health bar. Also it was covered with random weapons from past fights.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Equinox roared. "It's got 340 health and it's got a name! This is not a normal monster!"

Equinox rolled to the left to avoid its maw and then the swang the hook of his halberd into the worm doing 58 damage. That got the worm to real back and send Equinox flying without his halberd. As he skidded to a stop he found his health 5 points lower and his head next to a black boot.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The bandanna dude asked.

Equinox shot up and bellowed. "Give me my halberd back! I just bought it!" Before equipping his dagger and charging Noob Slayer.

"Hey get back here!" The dude in black said.

Equinox jumped into the air and flipped the dagger into a backhanded position. The dagger started to glow a dark purple as Equinox descended upon the worm. Equinox dropped the dagger in shock and face planted into the side of Noob Slayer taking 9 damage.

"Chaaarge!" The dude in the bandanna bellowed.

The two other people started attacking the giant worm. Flashes of red and blue hit the worm as Equinox tried to regain his bearings. When he finally could see straight he saw his halberd in front of him.

"MINE!" Equinox roared as he grabbed the halberds shaft and pulled it out and stabbed the worm again but this time his weapon flashed purple doing 82 damage. The flash once again scared Equinox.

Noob Slayer roared and turned to face Equinox and sent Equinox flying threw the air again but this time with his halberd. He took 76 damage and then 7 from skidding. The other two people ran towards Equinox and helped him up.

"Hey what's your HP at?" Bandanna dude asked Equinox.

"282 of 380." Equinox said.

"That thing hits really hard." Black clothes said. "Klein and I did about 37 damage to it so it should be have 163-HP left."

"We all need to hit it with Sword Skills." The now named Klein said.

"Sword Skills?" Equinox asked.

"The magical glowy weapon thing." Klein said. "How do you not known what it is? You just used one."

"I have no idea how I did it." Equinox groans.

"You have to find the weapons Skill Stance to use it." Black tolled Equinox. "With that weapon I'd say it's holding the weapon like a javelin."

"No time to test! The worm is coming at us." Klein said.

The three scattered just in time. The worm had pulled itself underground and then had moved over to them as they had talked. As the worm broke through the ground it met two glowing swords and a non-glowing halberd. These three attacks only did 45 damage to the beast who had seemed to grow armor plates.

"Those attacks should have killed it!" Klein yelled.

"I remember this guy from when I Beta tested the game!" Black yelled. "As soon as it gets lower than half health it grows armor!"

"We need to kill that thing!" Equinox roared.

The three charged Noob Slayer again but this time all three weapons glowed. Equinox held his weapon just like Black had suggested and it had worked. A dark purple was surrounding his halberd. Blue, red, and purple was the last thing Noob Slayer saw.

Congratulations! You have defeated a minor boss players: Kirito, Klein, and Equinox. +1500 col and +12 Rare Items: Worm Armor Plates.

"Well that was a thing." Klein said.

The other two people looked at him and then shook their heads. The three then collapsed onto the ground. Equinox looked over to his dagger and then cursed. He spent about five minutes trying to drag it over to him before giving up and walking to it.

"You know what I hate?" Kirito asked and when the other two shook their heads he continued. "There is no pain in the game but plenty of fatigue."

"Okay so the name is Klein." He said after a few minutes of silence. He was also holding his out to Equinox. "And he is Kirito."

"I'm Equinox." He replied after taking hand.

"So you use a halberd?" Kirito asked. "I tested the game and didn't even know they were in the game."

"I like the reach." Equinox replied. "Plus it does a lot of damage."

"So now what?" Klein asked.

"Well I got to logout to do a few things." Equinox said looking at the time in his Menu.

"Same for me." Kirito said pulling up his Menu.

"I got a Pizza waiting for me so…" Klein paused as he stared at his Menu.

"Klein you okay?" Equinox asked looking away from his Menu.

 **"WHERE IS THE LOGOUT BUTTON!?"** Klein suddenly bellowed.

Kirito and Equinox looked over to their own logout buttons or at least where they should have been. Equinox started spamming the place where it should be while Kirito just stared at it blankly. Klein on the other hand had collapsed and started whining about his pizza.

"DA HELL IS GOING ON?" Equinox yelled in English causing the other two young men stop what they were doing and stare at him.

"Was that English?" Kirito asked.

"What do you think!" Equinox roared in English.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Klein complained.

"I was saying that you two are imbeciles." Equinox said in now accented Japanese.

"Hey what's up with your voice?" Kirito asked. "It was perfect Japanese and now it has an accent."

"I was trying not to use my accent but what's the point now you've heard the english." Equinox said.

"So were you from? " Kirito asked.

"The States." Equinox said as he turned away and started running towards the City.

"Were you going?" Klein yelled out.

"Someone in the city might know what's going on." Equinox called back to Klein.

When Equinox reached the city he noticed a large number of people in their Menus freaking out. Equinox frowned when he saw the panic starting to spread. Just a Equinox was about to talk to Agil who Equinox had just spotted, the world turned white causing his eyes to snap shut.

"What in the Nine Hells?" Equinox yelled out in English when he could see again.

He was now in a Area like town square filled thousands of people. All these people seemed to be going through something similar to him. As Equinox scanned the crowed he realized something.

"Hey this is the Cites main square." Equinox yelled. "I wonder how I got here."

Before Equinox could continue questioning the sky darkened. Equinox looked up to see electronic panels appearing in the sky. As the panels spread blood started flowing through them. Then blood started to collect in a spinning spiral only to separate into a giant floating man. All was silent until the man spoke.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko I have come with a warning. You cannot log out due to the fact that this game was designed not to have a way to logout. Also if you die here in the game you die in real life. But not all is bad I have left you with a gift." With that the man disappeared in a flash of light and the blood started to pull itself into the panels as they started disappearing.

"A gift eh?" Equinox said pulling up his Menu. "Let me see, a Mirror of Truth?"

After a bright flash next to him Equinox turned to see someone change. After that person started freaking out about being their real self. Equinox took out his Mirror and looked into it. Once again a flash forced him close his eyes. When he opened the he realized he was taller than everyone else.

"Well ain't that great. I'm me!" Equinox said after looked himself over then he blinked and shook the very ground as he bellowed in English. **"WAIT! DID HE JUST SAY IF WE DIED IN HERE WE DIED IN REAL LIFE!?"**

 _A/N: Was this acceptable? If so tell me why or if not please tell me why. Yelling at me is perfectly acceptable but please spare me from an endless assault of death threats. This story was born from me being bored beyond belief on the last day of summer._

 _To explain the skills I tell you outright. I mixed the DDO, SAO, and Skyrim skills systems. But here's what the Skills do. Blind Fighting: 50% chance of sensing unseen attacks - Firm Defense: Gives you ability to block strikes without taking damage - First Aid: Stand next to a Party Member or a Guild Member for 8 seconds to heal them for 25% of total HP - Light Armor Proficiency: Gives you the ability to wear all light armor - Heavy Armor Proficiency: Similar effect to Light Armor Proficiency but with heavy armor - Deep Wounds: Your strikes hit with 25% more damage - Fists of Iron: Instead of unarmed attacks doing your 50% strength level you do 100% of your strength level - Light Weapon Proficiency: Grants you the ability to use Daggers, Short Swords, Maces, War Axes, Hammers, Long Swords, Spears, and Bows - Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Same as Simple Weapon Proficiency but with Scimitars, Claymores, Halberds, Flails, Crossbows, and ?s(Scythes) - Shadow Cloaked: In the shadows you almost invisible, to be spotted the person must have a Search or Detection of 75 - ?(Scythe) Mastery: ?s(Scythes) do 15% more damage and you handle it with absolute skill._


	2. Sister and Friend

Chapter 2: Sister and Friend

 _Sword Art Online_

 _Floor 1, City of Beginnings_

 _Dec-27-13 6:23pm_

"Work you damn thing!" Equinox cried out as he relentlessly attacked his logout button.

It had been barely 30 minutes since Kayaba Akihiko had left and since then there had been many reactions to what he had said. Some scoffed and walked away, some others were flat out confused, some got angry and started to wreck the place only to stop when they realized almost everything were Immortal objects, and finally there were people like Equinox. In other words were: FREAKIN' THE FUCK OUT!

The people like Equinox were either running around screaming and praying to whatever deity they worshiped. Or were were pushing NPC's out of there houses or stores and then barricading the Hell out of the doors and windows. Then there was the final option spamming the logout button while swearing at it.

"I ain't dyin' here!" Equinox yelled. "I'm an American Citizen! I need to die like a typical American! Getting murdered by some random dude, having a stroke, a car accident, Hell I'll even take Cancer! But I do not want to get killed by some kind of virtual monster!"

Equinox was on the verge of becoming hysterical at this rate, or at least he was until he heard a familiar laugh. Equinox's eyes widened as he turned to look at the person before him. His face then slowly transferred from a crazed smile and a twitching eye to a face of sheer shock.

"Wow Corton! This has to be the one of the funniest thing I've seen you do in a while!" A familiar teen said with a wide smirk.

The person in front of him was a girl but not just any girl. She was his younger sister. Although the similar body structure was about the only thing that made them look related. Her sky blue eyes and blond hair was the thing that made people second guess themselves about the two being related. She stood at a 6 feet tall and had a was clad in green leather armor with a longbow on her back. She looked like a freakin' elf without the pointy ears.

"Alexia?" Equinox asked still in mild shook.

"Yeah?" The girl responded.

"Alexia Vertex is that you?" Equinox asked.

"You have any other sisters I don't know about?" His younger sister asked still with her smirk. "Wait! I know the answer! No you don't because you've lived with me, Mom, and Dad for 17 years."

Equinox said nothing but continued to stare at his sister. He then blinked when an idea came to him. He stared hard at his sister before asking her a very important question.

"How in the Nine Hells are you in this game!?" Equinox yelled suddenly.

"Well Teru knew that I've been trying to get into games like you so he sent a NerveGear to me." Alexia said with a confused face. "Why are you freakin' out anyway?"

"What! How are you not freaking out? Were trapped in a fucking Death Game!" Equinox yelled.

"A what now?" Alexia asked.

"Did you not listen to Kayaba Akihiko?" Equinox roared at his little sister. "You die in the game you die in real life!"

"Oh! Is that why everyone is freakin' out?" She said before blinking and then bellowing with a scared. " **Wait! Did you just say if we died in the game then we died in real life!?"**

Equinox winced. Is that what the people back at the town center. Everyone had been fine until he had said the same thing back at the City's center. He then had to go and yell that out. Now that he thought about it he as the one who started the panic.

"So what have you been doing?" Equinox asked trying to change the subject. Which seemed to work perfectly.

"Not much but I made a friend!" Alexia said now back to smirking.

"So where are they?" Equinox asked.

"Right behind you." A soft feminine voice said from behind Equinox.

Equinox yelped and spun around. There was a teen standing behind him with a bored look on her face. Equinox studied the girl before him and realised she was a strikingly similar to the Vertex family. A similar frame to the Vertex siblings with pitch black hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in black steel armor that was similar to a classical Medieval design. The difference being the fact that she did not have the bucket like helmet and instead what was more like a Viking Helm. As for her weapons she had a Hand and a Half Sword.

"The name is Bloody Mary but I go by Mary." She said. "And you two look nothing alike are you sure you're related?"

"Dear God, why does everyone ask that!?" The two siblings yelled.

"Well it's true you two look nothing alike." Mary said.

Before the two could continue to complain Equinox suddenly froze. He had also gain an expression that screamed _Eureka_. He then turned to his sister and newfound acquaintance and said what was probably the most hated phrase in the world.

"I have an idea!" Was what Equinox said.

"Is it a good idea or a Corton idea?" Alexia deadpanned. "Cause if it's a Corton idea I'm walkin' away."

"Are his ideas that bad?" Mary asked.

"Hey!" Corton whined. "But in all seriousness we should form a party and possibly a Guild."

"A Guild?" Mary asked. "Why would we need one of thoose?"

"Why not!" Equinox responded. "We're stuck here and if we do die when we are defeated then why not team up with people we know?"

"You know that's not a bad idea." Alexia said. "So how do you do it?"

"Well let me check." Equinox said before pulling up his Menu . "Okay we need a location to make a Guild Hall, a Player to make the Guild, and 2000 col."

"That's actually not that bad." Alexia said as Equinox closed his Menu.

"Yeah all we need is a place." Equinox agreed. "But on to the other matter. We need to form a party."

"I'm in." Mary simply stated.

"I don't know anyone else so why not!" Alexia said.

With a smile Equinox opened up his menu again and flipped over to Party/Guild screen. He then started to scroll through the list of players that were in the local area. After a few seconds he found the name _Bloody Mary_ and invited her. He then started to hunt for Alexia's name.

"Where is your bloody name Alexia?" Equinox asked after a few minutes of searching. "I can't freakin' find it!"

Alexia coughed before muttering something.

"What?" Equinox asked looking up from his menu.

"I ripped your name off." Alexia said in a quiet voice. "I took your usual name and chose its opposite."

"Wait what?" Equinox asked.

"My in game name is Solstice." The now named Solstice muttered.

Equinox looked at his sister with a tilted head and a frown. Mary raised and eyebrow and shrugged. Solstice glanced to her friend and back at her brother. Equinox then grunted and went back to his menu.

"You're not mad?" Solstice asked

"Why would I be mad?" Equinox said. "It's just a name."

"Since when have you been so forgiving?" Solstice said.

"Don't you remember when Teru tried to do that?" Equinox says glancing up from his Menu. "I got angry at him and refused to talk to him for a month. A game without gaming with my best friend! And what did I learn from that? A name in game name is nothing but Data."

"Wow that's surprisingly mature for you Equinox." Solstice said before throwing herself at Equinox and catching him in a hug.

"Awwww sibling love!" Mary suddenly yelled making the two siblings yelp.

"Goddamnit Mary!" Solstice cried out. "You ruined the moment!"

"I thought you were doom and gloom!" Equinox yelled. "Why would you do that."

"After seeing all that affection I got hungry." Mary said simply. "So let's get food."

Equinox and Solstice shared a look and then nodded. After Equinox sent the party invite to Solstice the three set off on their first great journey. To find a place to eat!

30 minutes later...

"I'm so hungry." Mary stated. "Where is the infernal Tavern?"

"I know!" Solstice groand. "I need food!"

"Stop whining!" Equinox snapped. "You two have done nothing but complain for the past 30 minutes!"

"But I'm hungry!" Solstice whined while Mary simply nodded her head.

"That's it!" Equinox yelled drawing his Halberd. "I'm gonna hit ya so hard you're gonna… There's a Tavern!"

The next thing the girls knew Equinox was bolting pass them and was running towards the building he had pointed out. They then also ran towards the building and soon overcame Equinox and reached the Tavern long before him. As soon as they had opened the door they bolted towards the closest open table.

"Hey!" A man person yelled as the girls raced past him. "Watch it!"

"Wha...?" A second older man said as he stumbled from being hit by Mary. "Blasted kids have no respect theses days!"

"No one ever shuts the door." The NPC bartender muttered from behind his counter.

"I just bought that!" A woman yelled as her food flew from her hand due to Solstice pushing past her.

"My soup!" Yelled a man as his soup flew through through the air and landed on another player.

"WHO DID THAT?" The drenched player roared when they spun around drawing their mace.

"He did!" One player said pointing at the guy who had dropped the soup.

"Why did I even get up today?" The soup man sighed as the mace wielding man charged him.

The mace welder slammed the mace into the other man's face with a mean uppercut the the chin and sent him flying. The man flailed as flew through the air slammed into a table with a full party of players sitting around it talking about a hard quest. Said players stumbled back in surprise bumping into others. These players then turned, drew weapons, and attacked the party yelling something about their honor being stained.

"Bar Fight!" A man yelled suddenly as we drew his bow and shot the player next to him at point blank.

"What the Hell man I'm your best friend?" The player cried out.

"Sorry man heat of the moment." The bowman said sheepishly.

A few seconds later the room was in chaos. Most of the players were looked some form of combat while the two girls watched from their table with evil grins. Soon tables, chairs, and mugs were becoming airborne projectiles. Luckily the structure was an Immortal Object and could not be destroyed. The things inside the Tavern were a different story. The NPC bartender simply sighed and watched helplessly as his Tavern became a Warzone. The two girls then had to jump away from their table when glowing Greatsword slammed into the table shattering it.

"You girls run really..." Equinox said breathlessly when he walked through the open door only to take the blunt side of a great axe to face and fly right back out it.

Solstice glanced at Equinox's HP bar that was just under hers and winced as it plummeted. She then turned to Mary knowing that Equinox was probably going to come back and beat the Hell out of the guy who just hit him. They were soon proven right because a flash of purple light flew into the room and hit the Player sending them into the rafters of the Tavern. The girls looked up to see Equinox's Imperial Halberd impaling the man to the ceiling.

"How the Hell did I get up here?" The stuck player asked.

The rest of the people in the Tavern had stopped to stare at the Player trying to pull the Halberd out of his chest. They then whipped their heads around when they heard a growl from the entrance of the Tavern. Equinox was standing there with his dagger drawn and a sinister smile on his face.

"I'm only gonna ask this once." He started. "Where is the Player who hit me?"

"So it was you who hit me?" The player from the rafters asked. "Well I declare that there shall be a duel!"

"You want to duel me?" Equinox said blinking. "I just put you into the ceiling without looking! What makes you think you can win while I'm looking at you?"

"I don't think I know!" The player responded. "I, Semiblade challenge… What's your name?"

"Equinox?" Equinox said with a tilted head.

"I, Semiblade challenge the Player Equinox to a Duel!" Semiblade yelled.

"You do realize you have to send it in the Social Menu right?" Equinox asked.

"Now I do!" Semiblade said before doing just that. "You! Outside in five minutes!"

Equinox watched Semiblade struggle to remove the Halberd from himself only to give up. Equinox then grinned and walked to a position under Semiblade. He then threw his dagger at Semiblade. As Semiblade screamed the dagger bounced off the ceiling next to him and hit the Halberd. The Halberd then slipped from Semiblade's chest only to land into Equinox's outstretched hand.

"Thanks for holding onto my Halberd." Equinox said as the dagger landed in his other hand. "See you in a few minutes."

With that Equinox walked out the door with a devilish smirk on his face. Solstice grabbed onto Mary and then bolted for the door. The reason for this? Everyone else in besides Semiblade, who had somehow already got out of the Tavern, were returning to the brawl.

When the two finally got outside and managed to find Equinox they groaned. Equinox was smiling and standing across from Semiblade. When Equinox saw them he smiled.

"Solstice mind counting us down?" Equinox asked his younger sister only to get a sigh in return.

 **A/N: So it's been a while, ah? So to make it simple my computer blew up, I lost my data, I got writer's block, and I forgot about the story only to be Texted by a friend who likes it and was told to write more. So sorry people who actually like the story. Anyways onto another topic. I'm gonna say that the next chapter will probably take the same amount of time due to "life".**


End file.
